


Laughter And Love ((Reigisa Week 3, Day Seven - Freestyle / Redo))

by SquaryQ



Series: Reigisa C@ck [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Celebrations, Families of Choice, M/M, Medals, Olympic Games, Olympics, Parents and Children, Reigisa Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a mere twenty one years of life, Hazuki Chouko had taken Japan by storm - a rising star to say the least. In her first Olympic Games she won one bronze medals out of a possible three, and in her second she snatched a bronze and a silver. Admittedly this wasn't as good of a start as her Uncle Rin, a now retired Olympic swimmer but the whole extended family was beyond proud of her achievements. And even more so, were her doting parents Rei and Nagisa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter And Love ((Reigisa Week 3, Day Seven - Freestyle / Redo))

**Author's Note:**

> I figured since Reigisa Week 3 started with Hazuki Chouko, it should end with Hazuki Chouko! So here we go! Another oneshot following the story of High Hopes and Hazuki Chouko~

Ryugazaki Rei smiles at his daughter as she is embraced by her Uncle, each of them holding up one of her bronze medals while she wore the silver medal around her neck. It was always a fact that Rei had eventually got used to - he was living alongside champions, the blue haired architect was prospering in his field and supporting his daughter as she chased the sort of success that her Uncles Rin and Haruka had.

 

Rei's violet eyes flutter across the room, looking over at all of the photos that decorate the living room, ones from his and Nagisa's youth, including the original relay photo, scanned and redeveloped by the four boys. The picture used to sting Rei but he was over trivial teenage troubles. He no longer had the slightest reason to envy Matsuoka Rin. 

 

Rei glances at his copy of the recreation photo of the original relay shot, which Nagisa dragged him into. The photo in itself was old but well preserved, holding a library of ridiculous memories of his first summer with the Iwatobi Swim Club. He smiles as he acknowledges his photo from his first National competition, then the one from the upperclassmen's graduation. The next photo on the mantelpiece is of his and Nagisa's own graduation, many more images were locked in an album which they would preen over every once in a while. 

 

Above their fireplace are plenty of photos of Nagisa and Rei's pride and joy- Hazuki Chouko; there are even photos from her early infancy, one is of just her in the arms of Hazuki Naomi, the surrogate that carried their daughter, Nagisa's oldest sister, who had already had three children with her husband. Her response when Nagisa had asked his sisters if one of them would help him and Rei had been as simple as 'what's one more, huh?'. 

 

The photos of Chouko decorate the shaft of the fireplace, including one of her an hour after birth, being cradled by Naomi with Rei and Nagisa on either side of the delighted surrogate's bed. There are a few of her learning to swim with the whole Iwatobi-Samezuka family helping her. Though Chouko never enjoyed swimming as much as cycling, her introduction to the world her parents lived in had been significant to the small child, who had begged Rei and Nagisa to teach her from the age of three. 

 

When she was little she competed in local competitions, winning a few but not a lot of awards for her abilities. As soon as she found her calling, she stopped racing at local events and began to focus on cycling. 

 

Photos from her junior high competitions are on the wall and her national wins at high school are decorating the Olympic photos. Rei is almost certain that there is at least one photo on Rin's wall of him with Chouko celebrating such success. 

 

Nagisa bounces around his daughter, snapping photos of everybody together. Due to distance it is uncommon for Haru, Makoto and Rin to visit with Auntie Gou. Mass family meetings meant a lot to the blond because the swim club were definetly his family of choice. Yes, Chouko has a decent relationship with the Hazuki grandparents but the Ryugazaki family had a bigger role in her life. 

 

Nagisa takes Rei's hand as the party drifts from the stuffy living room to the pool outside of their house. Haru jumps in upon the door opening, everybody joining him in the water, including Chouko, after putting her medals away. 

 

"Haru, want to go again, for old times sake?" Rin asks, grinning his shark like teeth on display.

 

Haru doesn't consent explicitly, but his shift to the end o the pool explains what he wants is in fact a race. The blonde Olympian beams, cheering for her uncles, uncaring about who wins, Nanase Haruka or Matsuoka Rin. 

 

Rei sits beside his husband on the poolside, their fingers entwine and Chouko smiles. She couldn't wish for cooler parents or a better family - these were the sort of moments are her favourites. The ones full of laughter and love.


End file.
